nintendogsfandomcom-20200222-history
Nintendogs + Cats
Nintendogs + Cats is a Nintendogs game for the Nintendo 3DS. As the name suggests, this iteration features both different breeds of dogs and cats. It has much of the same style of gameplay as the other Nintendogs while having new features. Nintendo released the game on March 27, 2011 in North America as a launch title for the 3DS. It includes facial recognition technology, such as a dog being able to reconize its owner. There are three different versions of the game which includes French Bulldog, Toy Poodle, Golden Retriever and Shiba Inu. A bundle with the Coral Pink 3DS was released in the UK at 18th November 2011. New Features 'Graphics' The game naturally has improved graphics. This time, your dogs and cats can have life-like graphics, actually looking furry and having expressive eyes! Environments in this game no longer have the white border that the DS Nintendogs games had, giving them a more full appearance. 'StreetPass Function' The built-in StreetPass application on the system lets you share game data, along with Miis. When on a walk, anyone you have shared game data with will appear on walks with one of their dogs. (Note: The game cartrige is not needed to be in the system to use the StreetPass functionality) 'SpotPass Function' With the SpotPass application, your Nintendo 3DS will connect to a nearby Internet source to check for updates and downloadable content released by Nintendo. When SpotPass is activated for Nintendogs + Cats, you will occasionally receive downloadable content, often in the form of new neighbors who will bring a puppy (or a kitten) and give you an item. In-Game Camera Because the Nintendo 3DS has an SD card, Nintendogs + Cats has a camera function that makes use of the SD card. While playing the game, you can tap the camera icon on the touchscreen or press either the left shoulder button or the right shoulder button to take a "photo" of whatever is being displayed on the top screen. These "photos" will be stored on the SD card, which allows for players to transfer the "photos" onto their computer. Pedometer The player can choose to walk their dog in Pedometer mode, which allows them to close their 3DS, place it in their pocket, and start walking. As they walk or run, the 3DS's internal pedometer keeps track of the number of steps they take. Afterward, the player can open their 3DS, and their dog will bring them a gift. The more steps that are taken, the more rare and valuable the gift that they find, and the happier their dog will be. (A list of items that can be found and the steps required is on the Pedometer page.) Breeds The game now has cats. You can't do much with them, but you can play with them at home. Sometimes, if you leave the game running without interacting with the pets, they will go out through your home's back door and return with a present. They even have access to areas of the house that the dogs do not. There are 3 types of cats available: Standard, Oriental, and Longhair. Nintendogs + Cats also has brand new dog breeds below. There are a total of 28 dog breeds in the game, and each version starts with 9 breeds. All breeds can be obtained in any version with Owner Points, playing a certain number of days, or by meeting them via StreetPass. 'Shops' The Shops have been given a new look, new names, and more items. Pet Supply a.k.a. BARC The BARC shop sells items such as food and toys for your cats and dogs, but they don't sell collars here anymore. If you get more Owner Points, they will sell more items and even more kinds of food, discs, and even lures! The BARC shop sometimes appears on walks with each route's BARC having items that the other BARCs do not. Secondhand Shop a.k.a. Mr. Recycle It is exactly the same as the Secondhand Shop from the DS version Nintendogs but with a brand new feature: You can exchange materials you find in walks (Leather, metal, rubber, plastic, and stardust) for items such as the Telephone Record, LCD TV, RoboPup Voucher, and much more. Kennel The kennel sells cats and dogs that come in different colors. When you select a breed, you are given a list of colors or patterns, and there is now a "Surprise me!" option. Not only does "Surprise me!" bring up puppies or kittens of the breed you've chosen in random color/pattern selections, it may bring up an oddly colored/patterned puppy or kitten that you can only find via the "Surprise me!" option. For example: A pink Oriental kitten, a black-and-brown Siberian Husky, or a Beagle-patterned Boxer. The unusual color that most of the dog breeds have in common is pure white. Coletta a.k.a. Accessories This is a brand new shop that sells hats, collars, glasses, scarves, masks, and even bows for your dog or cat. Interior Decorator a.k.a. Modo home It is exactly the same as the shop from the last game, but it also sells furniture that you can store in your supplies and place in four of the corners of your home. Your pets will even interact with the furniture. They will sit and lay on couches and chairs, stare at TVs and fish tanks, and kittens can interact with shelves, tables, cat towers, and a piano. Modo Home only features new home remodels - none of the old ones from the DS games. Pet Hotel a.k.a. Altesse It is same as the Dog Hotel in the last game, but now it stores cats and only holds up 3 pets in care, which means that you can now own up to six pets at one time. Cafe Petrov This is a "shop" that is accessible only on walks on the Downtown Route. When you enter it, you are prompted to purchase a meal for your dog that consists of some food and a drink. After you buy the meal, your puppy can roam the cafe and play. If you entered the cafe on your own, then there will be a Longhair Pointed kitten, named Precious, for your puppy to play with. If a neighbor whose dog has become good friends with yours invites you to the cafe, then the kitten won't be there but the neighbor's puppy will. Contests There are three types of competitions: Disc Competition, Obedience Trial (on an AR card), and Lure Coursing (which replaces the Agility Trial). Gallery Walk on Nintendogs Cats.jpg|A Beagle taking a walk on the beta version of the game Nintendogs.png|This is the Japanese Box pictures for the game. Yorkshire terrier at home (2).jpg|Yorkshire terrier What does this mean (2).jpg|These are the shops in the Japanese game Walking the dog (2).jpg|Shiba Inu After giving a gift during the brand new "Pedometer" feature Shop Mii shopkeeper (2).jpg|Mii shopkeeper Shiba Inu at home (2).jpg|In a house Playing with a cat (2).jpg|Cat with a toy Pets at the vet.... (2).jpg|At the cafe I have fleas again! (2).jpg|A dirty dog Drinking milk (2).jpg|A dog and a cat drinking milk Dog with Disc2 (2).jpg|Dog with disc Dog at home (2).jpg|Pets at home Competition Dog chasing ball (2).jpg|The Lure Coursing Contest Cat with Present (2).jpg|Cat with a gift. Cat on scratching post (2).jpg|Cat on a scratching post 2 dogs and a cat with beachball (2).jpg|The dog's play time Dog disk competiotion (2).jpg|Disc competition Dog-Walk-1-.jpg|The dogs for a walk. Dogs-and-cat-playing-together-1-.jpg|A dogs and a cat playing volleyball. Dog-and-cat-resting-1-.jpg|A dog sharing a bed Dog-and-Cat-1-.jpg|Dogs jumping to the screen 3DS files 114.JPG|A Basset Hound playing in the Seaside Park 3DS files 338.JPG|A pink cat!? HNI_0001.JPG|Bubble bath HNI_0002.JPG|"Sparkles" from getting Owner Points 432.JPG|A Shetland Sheepdog running at the park. Tumblr ltmaeyshpO1qcymqso2 500.jpg|The Nintendogs + Cats Coral Pink 3DS bundle Category:Games